Les maux d'un aveu
by feylie
Summary: Mon Dieu ! Comment résumer un texte que j'ai déjà du mal à résumer à moimême… ?L'amitié et l'amour deux sentiments incompatibles ? Vous verrez bien, moi je suis déjà KO après ce tapage de fic…


Hello chers lecteurs !

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, vous êtes bien sur une song-fic de Feylie estampillée Ron/Hermione. Comment est-ce possible ? Moi, l'une des Draco/Hermione-addict les plus intoxiquées du monde aurais-je fini par me guérir de ce couple maudit ?

Et bien, j'ai le malheur de vous dire que… OUI.

Je rigole ! MDR ! Mais non, Feylie restera toujours une Draymione jusqu'à la mort, jurée, crachée si je mens j'irai moi-même me livrer à Voldemort !

« Mais alors pourquoi cette fic sur le couple Ron et Hermione ? » me demanderez-vous. Je pourrais vous dire que c'est parce que j'ai voulu enfin voir ce que ça donnait de suivre les traces de JKR, que je voulais expérimenter une nouvelle aventure mystique, que j'ai voulu rendre hommage au courage du père noël qui à chaque noël ose venir chez moi alors qu'à Paris, y'a pas de cheminée dans les immeubles… mais non ! Je n'ai aucune de ses honorables excuses à vous fournir… La vérité est que je devrais sans doute me faire soigner.

Et oui, j'ai accepté un défi (encore) et ma Rivale (allez voir les fics de Lune Lupin), ma chère Rivale que j'adore m'a donné ce défi, et moi… moi, je me suis encore fait avoir en acceptant de le relever alors que j'étais même pas bourrée au Mdr. Moi, dingue ? Je sais, mais qui me changera ?

Bref, voilà donc ma première fic Ron/Hermione et ma première infidélité à Draco qui ne va plus vouloir que j'écrive ses mésaventures… Un conseil, n'acceptez jamais – ô grand jamais – un défi sans savoir auparavant ce que vous perdrez (ma réputation de fidèle fan draymione) et surtout combien de litres de café vous allez devoir ingurgiter pour faire passer la pilule Ron/Hermione...

Chanson : You see friend (I see lovers)

Interprète : Westlife

Disclaimer : A part les conneries que je peux débiter en quelques secondes sur msn, rien n'est à moi ici, ni la chanson et encore moins les persos qui appartiennent à JKR, la vénarde.

Résumé : mon Dieu ! Comment résumer un texte que j'ai déjà du mal à résumer à moi-même… ?... Allez fight ! Et bien disons que Ron éprouve des sentiments pour Hermione (non, c'est pas vrai ? lol) Il souhaite avouer ce qu'il a sur le cœur à sa dulcinée mais comme toujours… son mauvais caractère prend le dessus. L'amitié et l'amour deux sentiments incompatibles ? Vous verrez bien, moi je suis déjà KO après ce tapage de fic… Sur ce… A vos lunettes et… bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------

Les maux d'un aveu

------------------

Les mains dans les poches, une tête à faire hurler de peur un Mangemort, je me dirige vers l'entrée du château, sous un ciel troublé pas les nuages. L'averse a fini par se calmer mais quelques fines gouttes de pluie continuent à guider mes pas.

Où aurais-je pu trouver un semblant de repos dans une demeure où rôde l'image obsédante d'une fille que j'ai appris à aimer, sans le vouloir ? Mais passer son dimanche après-midi à errer sous la pluie n'est pas une idée vraiment intelligente mais venant de moi, qui s'en étonnera ? Pas moi...

Mais il fallait que je m'éloigne d'elle et de cette vérité qu'elle me rabâche à tout bout de champ comme une litanie qu'elle voudrait que je fasse mienne.

_You said this would never end_

J'en ai marre d'entendre ses phrases ! Bien sûr que notre amitié ne prendra jamais fin. Tu es fidèle dans tes relations. J'en suis le premier ravi mais le problème c'est que notre situation actuelle ne me satisfait plus. Malgré cela, pour ne pas te perdre, je garde cette illusion…

_But I want you for more than just my friend_

Eveillé comme ensommeillé, tu es le doux rêve qui me hante. Un rêve qui me trouble, m'emporte et me fait chavirer. Et même s'il fini par être douloureux, je ne souhaite en aucun cas, l'oublier.

Un rêve si idyllique si l'ont y réfléchi bien…

Vêtue d'une robe aussi blanche qu'un lys à peine cueilli de son tapis d'herbe, tu avances vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres, une couronne de roses, sertie de violettes, posée sur la tête. Je t'ouvre mes bras et sans crainte tu t'y réfugies. La confiance retrouvée, je me dis qu'il est temps que tu saches. Simple d'esprit que je suis, je crois toujours qu'en te confessant cet aveu dans mes rêves, il deviendra réalité. Mais même dans mes songes, je suis un perdant malheureux… Tu t'écartes toujours de moi après cet aveu. Ton sourire s'éteint et tes yeux se posent sur moi. D'un air désolé, tes lèvres murmurent ce que je redoute d'entendre dans la réalité...

C'est toujours ainsi que se déroule ma déclaration. Et cette nuit encore, cette image est venue errer sur les landes brumeuses de mes rêves. Tu me regardais, une fois n'est pas coutume, avec cet air attristé que j'ai fini par détester et puis...

_Then you said, "this is hard to say_

_I never really looked at you that way"_

Je te perds durant mes nuits mais je te gagne lorsque l'aurore se peint à l'horizon, même si c'est une moitié de victoire puisque rien n'évolue entre nous…

Des années que je passe à tes côtés.

Des années qui déroulent leur tapis de saisons sans que jamais je ne puisse te rattraper.

Pour l'instant, rien ne nous sépare... aucune barrière n'est là pour nous empêcher de nous voir. Mais à bien y réfléchir, si... Cette barrière existe et c'est notre amitié.

L'amitié, un sentiment qui nous pare depuis tant d'années que tu as fini par d'habituer à cet agréable manteau au point de ne plus vouloir l'ôter, tant il te tient chaud. Un habit qui te satisfait mais qui de mon côté commence à me ronger la peau comme le ferait la tunique de Nessus. Oui, ce vêtement me brûle. Et j'ai beau tenter de m'en défaire, je n'y parviens pas. Il me colle affreusement, me désire ardemment, ne souhaitant que ma mort...

Puisque paré de cet habit, mon coeur se meurt étouffé par cet aveu…

L'amitié m'est devenue un sentiment bien trop lourd à porter, difficile à regarder en face parce que j'ai la sensation de te trahir. La crainte de te décevoir est telle que je préfère m'éloigner de toi…

_This scare to tell you how I feel_

Car lorsque mon regard se pose sur toi, ce n'est pas une amie que je contemple mais une femme. Une femme dont j'ai saisi les moindres contours pour en graver chaque toile de ma vie. Il est un fait que je peux plus nier : je t'aime réellement et sincèrement, Hermione. Cet amour est là et ne disparaîtra pas.

_It's not a passing thing, I know its real_

Mais l'amour ne sert vraiment à rien. Lorsqu'on le possède entre nos mains qu'en faire si la personne désirée ne voit pas ce cadeau que l'on lui tend ?

_And if you have a reason_

_Not to move it on_

_So what about it baby_

Les choses changent.

On grandit.

Les amitiés se fortifient ou se désagrègent.

Les amours apparaissent et... s'épanouissent telles des fleurs au printemps.

Je me suis bien trop attaché à toi. Comment ? Je l'ignore. Mais... Tu n'aurais pas dû te montrer telle que tu étais, sympathique et indulgente, face à un garçon tel que moi.

Moi qui suis tout le contraire de ce que tu es... Je suis trop nulle. Toujours à me montrer agaçant, jamais content. Combien de fois t'ai-je donné des raisons de pleurer ? Je ne les compte plus et j'en suis réellement désolé…

Je pourrais te raconter comment j'en suis venu à aimer ta façon de rire, ta façon de répliquer à Malfoy ou de sourire à Harry, je pourrais te complimenter sur ta façon de nous tirer des mauvais pas grâce à ton savoir qui te rend encore plus unique à mes yeux, mais je me tairai… toujours et éternellement, lâche que je suis.

"Ron !"

Une flamme vient de s'attiser en moi mais elle se gèle aussitôt. Comme toujours, lorsque Hermione s'adresse à moi, sa voix est teintée de reproches.

Serait-ce une façon de m'éloigner parce que tu devines ce que je ressens pour toi ? Tu ne souhaites pas y répondre alors tu emploies la colère… Quelle folie de penser ainsi ! Tes reproches, je les mérite. C'est certain.

Et oui, Mione, jamais je ne pourrai recevoir tes éloges. Tes mots d'encouragements et tes cris de joies seront toujours adressés à d'autres, si ce n'est à Harry.

Je sais que je n'ai pas de raison de douter de lui mais il est tout ce que je ne suis pas. Malgré ses souffrances, malgré les épreuves, il ne tente pas de se voiler la face en refusant d'affronter ses démons. Moi je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable, pourtant…

_If you say that no I'll still be there_

- Je t'ai attendu à la bibliothèque et tu n'es pas venu, Ron !

- Et alors ?

Elle semble avoir avaler sa salive de travers. Elle me fusille du regard malgré cela la tension s'atténue. Elle respire calmement, tente de ne pas exploser face à moi.

- Dis-moi ce que tu as, Ron.

- Rien.

- Rien ! Tu te moques de moi ? C'est la troisième fois, cette semaine, que tu me laisses en plan ! Dis-le moi si tu es vraiment motivé à travailler tes cours de potion ! Je ne vais pas passer mes journées à te courir après ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

- C'est sûr que Miss je sais tout a un planning très chargé. Entre les cours, tes révisions et tes devoirs de préfets, je me demande comment tu as fait pour me caller dans ton emploi du temps, moi un pauvre idiot.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Ron. Ce n'est pas la peine de te montrer désagréable envers moi alors...

- Mais voyons, Hermione, depuis tout ce temps, tu devrais savoir que tu es celle sur qui je me défoule quand tout va mal pour moi ! A quoi tu me servirais sinon... à rien. Bon, pour nos révisions, on aura qu'à remettre ça demain. Je serai sans doute un peu en retard mais tu attendras comme tou...

Un silence pesant accompagne le bruit de la gifle.

Et j'ai encore gagné des larmes. Je les vois perler au coin de son oeil. J'aimerais tendre la main pour recueillir ces perles sacrées...

Le masque de la colère s'est déposé sur son visage, rehaussé par les couleurs d'un chagrin qu'elle ne parvient pas à contenir en elle et celles d'une déception que je devine bien grande.

Ronald Weasley n'a rien d'un Harry Potter et n'a rien d'un Draco Malfoy. Il ne possède ni l'éclat et la modestie de l'un, ni le charisme et la grandeur de l'autre. Ronald Weasley n'est rien qu'un gamin sans saveur dont les grimaces amusent la galerie, dont les nombreuses bouderies agacent et dont l'imbécillité l'écarte petit à petit de son seul amour...

- Tu te crois sans doute très drôle, Ron, mais pour moi... tu te comportes aussi... aussi cruellement que Malfoy ! Vous êtes bien des sangs purs ! Toujours à vous occuper de votre petite personne parce que vous croyez être supérieurs aux autres !

- Hermione...

- Non, Ron ! J'en ai assez ! Tu ne comprends rien !

Elle me tourne le dos comme pour ne plus subir ma vue.

_You keep running _

Alors que je souhaiterais que tu te retournes afin que je puisse te contempler tout mon soul, tu fuis...

_(running while)_

Je continue à faire semblant. Semblant de ne pas être intéressé par le papillon que tu es, alors que mon rêve le plus fou serait de capturer celle qui virevolte déjà loin de moi...

Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir puisque tu ignores que sans toi, moi...

_I'm still falling _

- Tu ne comprendras jamais rien ! assure-t-elle d'une voix enrouée par les sanglots avant de s'éloigner à grands pas sans plus d'explications.

_(falling for you)_

Et moi... Pourquoi j'en reviens toujours à moi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas courir après toi, Hermione ? Pourquoi suis-je incapable de prendre mon courage à deux mois et saisir ton bras pour t'obliger à me faire face ? Te faire face et te faire comprendre ce que tu ne vois pas.

_You don't notice,_

_Theres something new my heart's discovered_

Et après ça, je pourrai respirer et prendre conscience que la vie vient de reprendre son droit sur ce coeur en sursis.

- Her... Hermione !

Elle se retourne subitement, le visage en larme.

- Non, Ron ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

_You keep running _

Je ris amer face à ce malheur qui vient de m'étreindre. Serait-ce la fin pour nous ? Est-ce que je vais devoir me contenter de ce que j'ai ? De cette amitié que je risque de compromettre si je persiste à nourrir l'idée d'exister dans ton cœur, autrement qu'en tant qu'ami ?

Me tourneras-tu constamment le dos... ?

_(keep running)_

J'en ai assez de cette vie ! J'en ai assez de voir les heures, les jours et les semaines s'écouler sans que jamais un matin ne m'offre la chance de te voir entre mes bras. La déception enfle et me rend chaque jour plus injuste envers toi. Et dire que mon esprit, lui, ne cesse de t'appeler.

_I'll keep calling _

_(calling until)_

Hier encore, la vie me semblait plus paisible. Je ne voyais que la petite fille, la gamine studieuse dont les maintes interventions lors de nos cours m'énervaient. Fatalement, le temps t'a façonnée à l'image d'une femme. Et puis, un beau jour la gamine est devenue la cendrillon que tout prince rêve de mener au bal. Mais le lâche ne t'a prévenu ce qu'apporterait cette transformation. Cette vérité, le temps aurait dû te la hurler…

_Until you notice_

_You see friends but I see lovers_

Je suis l'un de ces amoureux qui s'est pris dans tes filets, Hermione. Et à mes yeux, tu es cette sainte trinité que je vénère plus que tout.

_You see friendship I see love_

Amie, tu l'as été sans jamais me tromper.

Femme, tu l'es avec tes humeurs, tes faiblesses et ta force.

Amante, je désire que tu le deviennes entre mes bras, mais...

_You see friendship I see love_

Le désir de te posséder ne cesse de tourner autour de moi, m'entraînant dans une valse sans fin. Si seulement il existait un moyen de me défaire de cette folie mais il n'existe aucun moyen de se guérir des flèches d'Eros. J'aurais mille fois préféré combattre des démons tels que Voldemort... Dans leur grande bonté, ils auraient fini par m'ôter ce coeur, objet de mon malheur.

Car, je suis enlisé dans une mare d'espoirs qui ne se réaliseront jamais. Oh oui, quelle chimère ! Quelle illusion que de croire que tu m'aimeras non pas comme le Ron Weasley du passé, gamin, stupide et sans cesse à bouder...

Comment veux-tu que je conteste ces défauts ? Ils sont là encrée en moi, et tu le sais.

_Don't be scared to let me in your heart_

Je suis un ami irréprochable même si je ne suis pas un homme parfait. Je ne suis pas un homme capable de réunir derrière lui une cohorte de fan... Je suis un homme ordinaire presque insignifiant, sans aucun faste pour dissimuler ses faiblesses, sans aucune aura qui puisse me démarquer des autres. Non, je suis Ron Weasley et je resterai sans doute, à tes yeux.

_I've been there before, but I've played a different part_

Pourtant, si tu savais à quel point, je serais capable d'être un autre pour toi. Pas changer complètement, parce que je tiens à garder ce que tu aimes chez cet ami de toujours, mais changer juste assez pour te prouver que je peux être un homme différent, un homme qui pourra te déconcerter et te comprendre même lorsque tu dissimules tes yeux rougis derrière un livre.

Je soupire.

Je n'en serai jamais capable, et c'est ce qui me rend encore plus furieux contre moi et contre elle surtout...

La partie d'échec mené sous le signe de l'amour est menée par Hermione qui joue avec brio.

_And if you have a reason_

_Not to move it on_

_So what about it baby_

Dire que je pensais être un génie en échec... Quelle vantardise ! Parce qu'il plus qu'évident qu'Hermione a manoeuvré ses pions avec bien plus de subtilité et de tact que moi. Poussée sans doute par la facilité, j'ai posé un pas devant l'autre sans jamais regarder ce qu'il y avait devant moi… J'étais bien trop confiant au point de perdre mon armure.

Et si autrefois, ma plus grande peur était les araignées, aujourd'hui, ma plus grande frayeur est de te voir aimer un autre. Le voir t'enlacer et te murmurer à l'oreille ces mots doux que je prononce à voix basse lorsque tu n'écoutes plus mes idioties que je débite à longueur de journée. Je ne supporterai vraiment pas de te perdre au profit d'un autre. Parce qu'à ce moment là, je sais que je souffrirai bien plus.

_If you said no I'll still be there_

La fin de la journée s'est vite annoncée.

_You keep running _

_(running while)_

J'ai rejoint Harry depuis un bon moment. Mais vu ma mauvaise humeur, il m'a laissé "décuver" dans mon coin. C'est donc seul que j'ai encore passé les portes de la Grande salle, envahie d'élèves. Les tables sont mises et les lumières brillent comme jamais.

_I'm still falling _

_(falling for you)_

Mais dans ce cadre enchanteur et chaleureux, je ressens le froid qui rode autour d'Hermione. Elle est assise aux côtés d'Harry et ne semble vraiment pas intéressée par les mets qui narguent pourtant ses sens.

Elle a perdu son sourire à cause de moi. Et dire que je n'avais qu'une seule phrase à lui déclarer, une seule qui aurait pu lui ouvrir les yeux sur mon comportement.

_You don't notice,_

_Theres something new my heart's discovered_

Je m'approche de la table des Gryffondor et m'installe en face d'elle.

- Ca y est, t'es enfin plus abordable ? ironise Seamus.

Je ne réplique pas. Ce qui m'intéresse pour le moment n'est pas de me battre verbalement contre Seamus, mais plutôt de me mesurer aux yeux d'ambres qui ont croisé les miens. Malheureusement, la riche propriétaire de ces deux prunelles d'or les détourne aussitôt.

_You keep running (keep running)_

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle éclate de rire. Dean et Seamus sont bien partis pour égayer le repas, une fois de plus.

Même si j'ai mal, mal au point de vouloir déchirer son image, je la regarde. C'est ainsi. Même en silence, je continue d'envoyer des appels que j'espère elle entendra...

_I'll keep calling (calling until)_

Je reporte finalement mon attention sur mon assiette. Je n'ai pas le coeur à manger mais ce serait vraiment étrange de voir Ron Weasley ne pas se goinfrer. Les étiquettes que l'on vous colle sur le dos sont autant de chaînes qui vous empêchent de changer. Rester tel que nous sommes face à ses amis pour ne pas devoir leur avouer que l'on va mal. Garder en soi ce qui nous tue pour leur survie...

Mais j'en ai tellement assez de cette image de glouton, de comique moins doué que ses frères et de ce fidèle ami que l'on garde comme un vieux chien qu'on a fini par adopté à force de s'habituer à sa présence.

Et alors que je souffre, elle... Elle rit.

Elle est si belle lorsqu'elle rit et j'en suis jaloux.

Jaloux de te voir si tranquille et si insouciante, Hermione, alors qu'une guerre broie mes sentiments. Jaloux que tu puisses te montrer aussi agréable et bavarde envers les autres alors que tu m'opposes un silence douloureux. Jaloux de constater que tu ne remarques même pas que je ne suis plus le seul à te considérer autrement que comme une amie... Et pour me venger, je te blesse.

_Until you notice_

_You see friends but I see lovers_

- Mais bien sûr, Harry, je pourrai t'aider... même si certains pensent que j'ai un emploi du temps trop chargé, rajoute-t-elle en me dardant du regard.

- Et moi, Hermione ? Tu pourrais voir ce qui ne vas pas dans mon devoir de métamorphose, supplie Seamus dans une sorte de prière qui fait rire les autres.

- Tu ferais une petite amie vraiment agréable, note Dean.

Hermione rougit.

Je ne l'ai jamais vue rougir alors pourquoi rougit-elle maintenant ? Elle finit par rire mais elle ne comprend vraiment rien de rien ! Les filles sont stupides !

_You see friendship I see love_

- Et dire qu'un certain Gryffondor ne remarque même pas la chance qu'il a, soupire Seamus.

- Qui ? demande-t-elle étonnée.

Et oui, il en sera toujours ainsi entre nous, Hermione.

_You see friendship I see love_

Je pose ma fourchette qui n'avait juste là pas servi, et me lève sous les yeux ébahis de mes amis.

- Bah, tu n'as rien mangé, Ron, constate Neville.

- Vous m'avez coupé l'appétit mais tu pourras toujours avaler ce que j'ai laissé.

- Tu es toujours obligé de te montrer déplaisant envers les autres dès que tout ne va pas comme tu le souhaites ?

Hermione Granger, l'avocate des opprimés, sait toujours intervenir pour aider les plus faibles. Et moi, je ne suis pas un opprimé de l'amour ? Pourquoi ne m'aide-t-elle pas ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Tu devrais prendre des cours de sociabilité.

- Désolé, mais même avec mon mauvais caractère, j'arrive à me faire des amis. Toi par contre avec ta manie de vouloir toujours être la meilleure, tu fais fuir les autres sauf lorsqu'ils ont besoin de toi... Pas vrai les gars ?

Contrairement à cet après-midi, Hermione semble avoir abandonné la violence avec moi. Elle ne prend même pas la peine de se mettre en colère, ni de pleurer devant moi. Non, elle pose bruyamment sa fourchette, se lève puis quitte la Grande salle en silence.

_And if you have a reason_

_Not to move on_

_So what about it baby_

Hermione, je voudrais tant que tu comprennes...

- Idiot de première, déclare Dean.

- Gaffeur de première catégorie, rajoute Seamus.

- Tu remportes même la palme de la connerie, renchérit Harry d'un être furieux. Vraiment, Ron, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait, par Merlin !

- Et le laurier de la mauvaise foi te revient également, ajoute Neville dans sa barbe.

Je le fusille du regard.

- Neville a raison, Ron. Je t'assure que je me retiens de me montrer grossier envers toi. Et ça parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. Mais tu es bel et bien un connard de première. C'est toi qui me bassines les oreilles avec...

- Laisse tomber !

Je ne tiens pas à entendre ce qu'Harry a me dire. Je sais qu'il a raison.

A grand pas, je prends la fuite, en priant pour qu'Harry ne vienne pas jouer les moralisateurs. Mais le Survivant, mon meilleur ami, le sauveur d'un monde qui se débat contre le mal, est un homme entêté. Il le faut pour combattre Voldemort.

- Ron ! Bon Dieu, arrête-toi !

- J'ai rien à dire !

Une main empoigne mon bras.

- Et bien, moi j'ai quelque chose à te dire !

- Et si je ne veux pas t'écouter ?

- Si tu ne m'écoutes pas, tu pourras définitivement tirer un trait sur Hermione.

Il a visé juste ce satané Survivant.

Je m'apprête à répliquer pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'il a brandi, contre moi, la bonne menace, mais il m'intime de me taire et s'éloigne en m'ordonnant de le suivre. Il se croit où ? Il pense peut-être que parce qu'il est Harry Potter, il peut se montrer aussi autoritaire envers moi ?

Je suis stupide... Il n'y a pas plus stupide que moi pour penser ainsi.

Soupirant, je suis Harry. Vu le chemin que nous empruntons, je devine que nous nous dirigeons droit vers la bibliothèque.

- Harry !

- Tais-toi et suis-moi, imbécile !

Je manque d'étouffer sous l'insulte. Il n'a pas tort mais c'est si difficile d'entendre son meilleur ami conforter ses doutes.

Nous passons les portes de la bibliothèque et nous avançons vers les rayons débordants de livres. Je sais où Harry me mène. C'est là que nous nous rendons lorsque nous voulons discuter de choses sérieuses à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Et en parlant d'oreilles indiscrètes, les miennes viennent de saisir les premières bribes d'une phrase déjà entamée.

"... Idiot. J'en ai marre que tu ne comprennes pas."

Je ferme les yeux.

Je me laisse emporter par cette voix pleine de reproches. Oui, comme un bateau je suis le souffle de ce parfum, je navigue sur les vagues de ces boucles et gardant bien en vue l'éclat de ces prunelles ambrées… Hermione, je te capturerai, toi, le trésor que tout pirate rêverait de découvrir.

_If you said no I'll still be there_

Oui, je devrais peut-être me montrer raisonnable en avouant ce qui me ronge et qui me conduit à me comporter aussi mal envers toi, Hermione.

- Harry...

Je remarque alors que mon meilleur ami a fui comme le pire des voleurs. Mais un sourire s'esquisse sur mes lèvres... Harry est sans doute ce cupidon qui nous a fait nous rencontrer, Hermione et moi. Car sans Harry Potter, le trio ne serait rien...

Est-ce que je dois te remercier ou te maudire, Harry ? Je plancherai sur cette question un autre jour. Pour le moment, je dois consoler une amie que j'aime et que j'ai déçue par mon comportement puérile.

J'avance et sort de l'ombre. Elle tourne alors la tête et je la vois sécher rapidement du dos de sa main, les quelques larmes qui ont tracé des sillons sur son beau visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Ron ?

- Je suis venue te voir.

- Je le devine, un peu, raille-t-elle. Et pourquoi ? Une vanne que tu n'as pas eu le temps de lancer ? Vas-y, la Miss je-sais-tout t'écoute.

- Non...

Il faut que je lui dise. Il le faut. Je ne dois pas m'emporter ou user encore de ce mauvais caractère qui continuera à nous séparer.

- Je vois que tu n'as rien à dire alors va-t-en.

- Non.

- Bien, alors c'est moi qui vais partir d'ici.

_You keep running _

_(running while)_

_I'm still falling _

_(falling for you)_

Pas question de te laisser mener la partie, cette fois-ci.

Je m'approche et fais en sorte de lui ôter tout espoir de fuite. Et à voir la fureur qui se peint sur son visage, elle n'est pas prête à lâcher prise malgré cet emprisonnement forcé. Tu es entre mes filets. Tes livres sont derrière toi. Et devant... Devant toi, il y a moi.

_You don't notice,_

_Theres something new my heart's discovered_

- Comment t'expliquer ? ... Je ne sais pas comment dire... J'ai pas l'habitude pour ça...

- L'habitude pour quoi, hein ? Quand il s'agit de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi, tu es le meilleur, Ron, mais pour le reste...

_You keep running _

_(keep running)_

Même si moi, j'évite la question en étant ainsi, en étant toujours le contraire de ce que je voudrais que tu vois en moi...

_I'll keep calling _

_(calling until)_

_Until you notice_

_You see friends but I see lovers_

Pourquoi ne cherches-tu jamais à me pousser à bout pour que je te confesse enfin ce que j'ai sur le cœur, au lieu de prendre la fuite à la moindre occasion ?

Voilà que je recommence à te reprocher mes propres erreurs. Si j'étais plus clair, nous saurions ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre.

_You want friendship I want love_

Mais je n'en sais rien. Ce ne sont que des doutes. Il me faut plus que des doutes mais une réponse de ta part. Une réponse sans équivoque.

- Tu sais, Ron, je voudrais vraiment que notre amitié...

_You want friendship I want love_

- Notre amitié... ?

- Oui, notre amitié. Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux plus que nous soyons amis ?

Ses traits sont crispés. Elle semble au bord de la panique. Il n'y a que ça qui compte pour toi, Hermione. Notre amitié...

_You want friendship I want love_

Ami... C'est ainsi que tu me vois et cela ne changera jamais.

_You want friendship I want love_

Tu veux mon amitié et moi je souhaite ton amour.

Je ris amer.

_What is wrong with you and I ?_

Par Merlin, c'est une situation qui n'a pas d'issue, qui n'en aura jamais.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? Tu te moques encore de moi, c'est ça ?

- Si seulement, ça pouvait être ça...

- Ron !

- Ce n'est pas de toi dont je me moque, Hermione, mais de moi…C'est de moi dont je ris. De ma stupidité légendaire.

- Tu n'es pas stupide, Ron.

- Si, je le suis !

- Chut, moins fort.

- Tu vois, est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre aurait crié comme ça dans une bibliothèque ?

Elle soupire, puis soudain me sourit. Mon coeur se gonfle de joie malgré l'amertume qui y demeure.

- Tu es très drôle, Ron.

- Drôle ? Ma seule qualité pour toi...

Sa main se dirige lentement vers ma joue et s'y pose. La caresse est si douce, si apaisante.

- Pourquoi cette obstination à te sous-estimer ?

- Je ne m'obstine pas. Je suis juste franc envers moi...

- Est-ce de la franchise que de se voiler ses qualités ? Je ne crois pas. Tu as des défauts comme tout le monde. Tu es peut-être un poil plus insupportable que les autres mais... Tu es quelqu'un de bien. J'aime ta façon de dramatiser les situations en arborant des grimaces à faire hurler de rire une momie, je sais que je pourrai toujours compter sur toi. Tu es aussi un ami fidèle...

- Un ami... Arrête avec ce mot.

- Pourquoi ?

Je ne supporte vraiment plus de la voir étonnée à chaque fois que je lui tends une perche. Elle pense sans doute que nous serons amis à vie. Elle croit sans doute que nous resterons un trio lorsque la guerre, contre Voldemort, verra sa sanglante et cruelle conclusion ?

- Réfléchis, Hermione ! Oui, réfléchis un peu ! Tu le saurais si tu prenais conscience du fait que l'amitié entre un homme et une femme, n'existe pas ! Tu entendrais cet aveu que je cache si tu te détachais cinq de tes bouquins et que tu regardais autour de toi pour voir que les amis finissent par tomber amoureux ! Tu aurais ta réponse si seulement tu me considérais comme un homme et pas comme un ami ! Et...

- Et vous allez très vite quitter cette bibliothèque ! termine la bibliothécaire.

Voilà pourquoi je hais les bibliothèques. Il y a toujours des empêcheurs de tourner en rond.

Je tourne les talons dans le but de mettre autant de distance entre Miss je-sais-tout qui ne sait rien, et moi. Maintenant que cette conversation est close, je vais devoir supporter son amitié et la voir papillonner dans les bras de profiteurs de premières comme ce Victor Krum...

Je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie et c'est celle de me plonger dans un bain et de couler comme le ferait un naufragé dont le radeau miteux aurait fini par prendre l'eau... je suis ce pauvre naufragé, naufragé malheureux de l'amour... Malfoy rirait de moi s'il savait.

- Ron ! Bon sang de bon soir, est-ce que tu vas t'arrêter ! N'oublie pas que je ne possède pas tes longues jambes !

- Désolée, ma chère amie, mais je suis pressé. Un naufrage m'attend.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtises encore ?

Elle rit.

- Mais vas-y, continues ! Rigole bien ! Tout le monde le fait dans cette putain d'école ! « Weasley est notre roi », faut pas l'oublier ! Je suis le dindon de la farce et...

Et je suis mort sous le coup...

A qui appartiennent les bras qui viennent de se serrer autour de mon cou ? A qui sont ses lèvres qui se déposent sur les miennes et me font perdre pieds ?

Je peux enfin mourir en paix, du moins je crois.

Mes mains osent enfin enlacer cette taille que je rêvais de caresser.

Hermione est là entre mes bras et je n'en reviens toujours pas. Elle a dû tomber sur la tête. Ça ne peut être que ça.

- Her... Hermione... Tu...

- Je quoi ?

- Tu es devenue folle.

La jeune fille que je croyais contre la violence vient de me frapper sur le crâne. Quand je disais qu'elle n'avait plus toute sa tête.

Elle croises ses bras et semble bouder.

- Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Je t'embrasse et toi... toi tu me traites de folle ! Comment veux-tu que je le prenne ?

- Bah, je sais pas, moi... C'est comme ça qu'on a appelle quelqu'un qui agi bizarrement, non ? Et puis, c'est toi qui me sautes dessus.

- C'est moi qui te saute dessus ? Ron, tu es... Tu es un parfait idiot !

Génial ! J'ai encore tout fait de travers. Et pour me punir, elle me tourne le dos... N'empêche, je ne comprendrai jamais les filles. C'est elle qui a tout de même commencé et quand je veux qu'elle m'explique, elle se vexe.

- Hermione ! Pourquoi ?

Elle se retourne puis me sourit d'un air espiègle que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- C'est bien toi qui m'as dit que tu voulais que je te considère comme un homme et pas comme un ami... je me trompe ?

- J'ai dit ça, moi ?

Depuis quand, ai-je des trous de mémoire ?

- Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce que je peux te trouver, Ron, soupire-t-elle. Mais bon… Qui peut contrôler les élans de son coeur.

Et sur ce, elle court en riant.

J'adore son rire.

Je suis dingue de son rire.

Et encore plus lorsque je sais que je suis le seul à pouvoir la faire rire ainsi.

- Attends-moi, Hermione !

xxxxThe endxxxx

Et voilà la fin de cette première et sans doute la dernière pour moi. J'ai eu du mal à taper cette song-fic mais bon je regrette pas de l'avoir écrite même si je pense que j'ai pas fait de mon mieux, sérieux, ceux qui lisent mes fics draymione, comprendront (pas vrai Noisette), quant aux autres… j'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Et pour toi, ma chère Rivale, je te remercie pour ce défi bien corsé. Je t'enverrai la facture de mes psy.

Bisous.


End file.
